First Time
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: For Disturbingly-Average on Tumblr/s2BloodyBecca on Deviantart "Haven't you ever had a first time?" "A what?" Mordeson. COMPLETE.


**First Time**

**Ugh I'm so sorry for not writing anything for a while. So many creative blocks**

**Omg hahaha okay I dont even know what this is, but just roll with it**

**For Disturbingly-Average on Tumblr/s2BloodyBecca on Deviantart :D**

Benson stood in front of the mirror in the Park bathroom, pursing his lips and moving left to right to see how it looked and he made a face and tried again. After a couple more minutes of this, his cheeks grew warm and he groaned in frustration, jutting his lips out and even kissing the mirror a bit, before wiping it and sighing in frustration.

Mordecai hummed to himself as he walked upstairs and as he went down the hallway, he heard noises coming from the bathroom and he stopped to check, his curiosity getting the better of him

The door opened (of course Benson'd shut it) and the gumball machine jumped back from the mirror in shock, taking deep breaths to let his heart slow as Mordecai's head peeked through.

"Oh, hey, Benson. You alright? I heard noises."

Benson went red and coughed. "Oh, I um, I'm fine, Mordecai, just..." His voice trailed off when he was unable to come up with an excuse but the avian'd seen the kissy marks on the mirror that Benson'd forgotten to wipe away and the gumball machine swear he died a little inside.

"...is that...from you?"

"What? No, I-" But it was completely obvious from the scarlet in Bensons face that he'd been caught.

Mordecai almost laughed. "What? Benson, what-is this Audrey? Have you never kissed-"

"WhAT? No! Mordecai-" Now Benson was just mortified and he went quiet. "I've-I've kissed a girl before...Mordecai, could you um, could you shut the door?"

Mordecai went to close the door, his hand being already on the handle (he was still standing out in the hallway) but Benson stopped him.

"No! I mean, could you...could you just come in here...?"

The blue jay stepped in and shut the door behind him. He didn't need to be told twice.

Benson was still red and Mordecai knew but he didn't know why. Though he was curious to find out.

"So, why did you want me here?"

"Oh god, I-I um..."

Mordecai knew Benson wasn't gonna speak so he decided to push him further. "Was it to do with Aud-"

"No!" Benson blurt out and Mordecais eyes went wide. "It um, it's got nothing to do with Audrey...but-"

"Then why were you kissing the mirror?"

"Because..." Benson sighed. "I-"

"'Cause from the looks of it, it seemed like you were practicing to kiss-"

Bensons head jerked up. "Look, I've never kissed a guy okay?"

Mordecai stopped and a long awkward pause followed, with Benson staring at the floor, his face a deep red, and Mordecai trying not to laugh, both from the sudden outburst and the totally unexpected confession that followed.

"What the-why would you want to kiss a guy? And why were you practicing in front of a mirror?"

Benson finally managed to drag his eyes to look at his employee and Mordecai was taken aback at the look of surprise and curiosity that crossed his face when he took in Mordecais words. "But...I mean...it's different isn't it?"

"What?" Mordecai couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his boss. "What do you mean 'different'?"

"I-I-" Benson stopped and clasped and unclasped his hands, feeling completely idiotic. "I just thought...that kissing a girl would be different from kissing a guy...so I just wanted to-"

Benson stopped dead when he heard Mordecai snicker then when he looked up at him and Mordecai caught his eye, he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Benson muttered, his entire body filling with anger. He thought Mordecai would be more understanding but watching him and hearing him laugh made him feel like curling up in a ball.

After Mordecai'd calmed down (which took a while), Benson looked at Mordecai again and something occurred to him. That laughing fit...

"Wait, so, does that mean that you've kissed a guy before?"

Mordecai straightened and wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, yeah. Haven't you ever had a first time?"

"A what?"

"You know...tried experimenting?"

Benson blushed. "N-No, obviously not."

"Okay well, let me just say that it's no different to kissing a girl. I mean, there's a bit more tounge..." Benson looked like he was gonna be sick from Mordecai being too lost in his own thoughts and luckily the blue jay caught on 'cause Benson would've made no hesitation in letting it out on the tiled floor.

Mordecai sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "Alright." He started and Benson looked back at him. "Well, because you've never kissed a guy before I...I guess I could show you?" Benson went cold and Mordecai saw so he added. "If you're okay with that I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"A-Are you sure? I mean, this isn't gonna change anything between us-"

"No, of course it isn't. I'm just showing you, nothing else."

Benson relaxed a little. "Okay."

"What? You're gonna do it?"

Benson smiled shyly. "I-I guess. It wouldn't hurt to try would it? And nothing else is gonna happen, right?"

Mordecai smiled at Bensons confidence. "Nope. Just this and that's it."

"Good. So what do we do?"

"Okay, well, first I-I think you should stand up straight. Try to...relax alright?"

Benson took a deep breath, in and out, and made himself calmer. He closed his eyes then opened them.

"Good, okay. Now, I'm just gonna step forward..." As he was talking to himself, Mordecai took a step toward Benson till they were almost face to face and Benson felt his heart race from nerves. "Relax." Mordecai spoke again.

Benson swallowed. "I am..." He mumbled.

Mordecai smiled. "Alright." He locked eyes with Benson to ensure that his boss really was calm for the next step and he got a little more closer, but Benson felt himself stepping back, unable to hold Mordecai's gaze.

"Benson..." Mordecai reached out and gently pulled him back. Letting go, Mordecai said quietly "It's fine."

The gumball machine breathed out again when he felt his cheeks warm and he swallowed again. "Okay, okay, sorry Mordecai."

"It's alright."

Benson looked up and he smiled a little when he met Mordecai's eyes again and Mordecai did the same. "Now, here comes the tricky part. Because you're shorter than me, I'm gonna have to-or maybe you could go on tiptoe?"

Benson glanced around. "Or I could use Rigby's step stool?"

Mordecai laughed. "If you want to."

Benson grabbed the stool that Rigby used to reached the cabinet and stood on it, resuming his position in front of Mordecai, who wasn't breaking eye contact with Benson. Now the gumball machine was closer to Mordecai's height.

"Uhhh Mordecai? What're you doing?"

"Gazing into your eyes. It adds more effect." Despite this making Benson feel a little uncomfortable, he went along with it and looked into Mordecai's eyes.

After about a minute of the two just staring at each other, Mordecai spoke (still not looking away) "Do you want to go now or do it on three?"

Benson stopped. "Wait, are we doing this now?"

"Well, yeah. That was the whole point of leading up to it."

"I know but...so soon?"

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then come on."

Benson shut his mouth and let Mordecai guide him. "Alright, close your eyes. We're gonna go now okay?"

"Okay."

Benson did as he was told and shut his eyes. Mordecai's voice was soft. "Now, just lean forward a little."

Again, Benson did so.

Mordecai looked at Benson and he took a deep breath. "Don't open your eyes until it's over." Closing his own eyes, he leaned forward and-

"Wait."

Benson opened his eyes to look at his employee. "What?"

"You can um, wrap your arms around my neck if you want."

"But you said-"

"Just, it's more effective and it's...better to not just stand there. You gotta let your hands roam."

Benson died. "Oh my god, okay. Okay, let's just do it then."

He closed his eyes again and Mordecai took one last look at Benson before closing his own eyes again and going for it.

In seconds, Benson felt Mordecai's lips on his and he went red. He was right; it wasn't different. Benson didn't realize what the fuss was all about and like Mordecai'd said, he felt his arms go around his neck, letting himself get lost.

But as quick as it'd come, it was over, and Benson opened his eyes as Mordecai drew slowly back, not breaking Bensons gaze.

"Mordecai..." Benson breathed, flustered. "That was-I..."

Mordecai smiled again but his cheeks were pink this time. The moment, however, was broken, when a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Mordecai, you in there? Come on, man, I gotta use it." Rigby whined.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "In a minute, dude."

"What are you doing in there? You're taking forever."

Mordecai looked back at Benson and smiled cheekily. "How was it?" He whispered, low enough so only Benson could hear.

"It was...good." Benson admitted, starting to smile.

"Not bad for a first try." Mordecai told him. "Nice job, Benson."

Benson went red again. "T-Thanks, Mordecai." He kicked the footstool back where it originally was so Rigby wouldn't suspect anything.

Mordecai went round and flushed the toilet and Benson willed himself to calm down. "Alright, I'm done."

The door opened and Rigby appeared. "Ugh, finally! Geez, what'd you eat? You took ages."

Mordecai rolled his eyes again and with Benson following, he exited the room, leaving Rigby to do his business.

When the two were out in the hallway, Mordecai turned to his boss. The duo shared a brief moment between them but it was interrupted with a shout.

"Hey, why are there kissy marks on the mirror?"

Mordecai and Benson looked at each other for a moment and Mordecai snickered at Bensons deep red face.

Benson frowned. "Shut it." He turned and went to the stairs, Mordecai following.

Unable to hold it in, the blue jay burst out laughing and despite Benson being angry at his employee, he couldn't help but smile a little at hearing Mordecai's laughter.

"Idiot."


End file.
